wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellisburg
was a town taken over by the supervillain Nilbog. As such it is designated as Site Q4.Cities that break from this convention but nonetheless have departments are named with special designations. These were originally compass points, but devolved after the number of departments increased and things fell out of order, starting with Montreal. Of note are: ... Quarantine Sites ... Ellisburg - Q4 - Site evacuated and sealed after Nilbog event, guards - PRT Master Reference Geography/Description Ellisburg was a relatively ordinary mid -sized Northeastern town with a population of about five thousand people and one movie theater.Interlude 16.x Residents Formerly * ~5000 People ** Mayor **Police chief ** Visiting Law Enforcement ** Jamie Rinke, Banker Currently * King Rinke * Myriad monsters, glorious goblins, cherished children **Tall ones: long-limbed Hunters using bone spears **big head girl- explosive **Lizard boy-venom spitter **Rhino like siege form **a third generation creation *** and a relative Cultural notes The goblins of goblin town have an interesting social structure. Like the humans they were created from they have language and tastes. They love and revere their king. Following his directions in all things.VelocirexisaurMover: I'm pretty sure his creations are completely loyal to him and would follow his orders, but when they don't have orders they'd basically have free will. Wildbow: Yup. - Comment by Wildbow on reddit/ In death they know that King Rinke will recycle them into new and useful forms and are content.“I come to save you,” she said. “You can use me for material.” “I wouldn’t do that,” he said. “Not for one as beautiful and noble and brave as you. No.” ... With that, she understood what he was saying no to. “We need you.” “No.” “The others get sick and die. They want to be recycled.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II Their biologies allow them to enjoy more myriad pleasures then humans can comprehend.Anzer'ke: :” A bloated, coarse-looking creature lay on the ground, almost like a potato made of hair and flesh. Smaller things were busy carving gouges and holes into it. :The resulting wounds regenerated, but not before the smaller creatures inserted body parts into the openings, allowing the regenerated flesh to close tight but not close completely. :I averted my eyes from the scene, content with not letting my brain register which parts were being inserted and what they were doing after the fact.” Seems pretty cut and dry to me ... Wildbow: Please understand where I was confused – there weren’t knives involved, and the event was consensual on all sides. Blue and Orange sexuality/amusement, if you will. - Comment on Sting 26.4 Points of Interest It is a fantasy kingdom. Much better then the undistinguished Town that was there before. History Background Ellisburg was a typical, if small, american town. situated in New York state. It may have had to deal with tough weather sometimes but beyond that was peaceable. Untouched by the battles that were occurring form all those nasty Parahuman kooks. Then in 2001, Jamie Rinke had a Trigger Event. Nothing happened for a few days. The authorities sent in a force to reconiter and understand what had happened. They were beset by creatures pulled from the most fantastic dreams and the most horrible nightmares. They retreated unable to stop the creatures creator, now calling himself Nilbog. Who had successfully killed all the inhabitants and made replacements from their corpses. His 'children'. Containment The city had been walled in by the PRT,Ellisburg, NY was quarantined and walled off after the Nilbog incident. - Thread on Reddit whose Thinkers warned them that Nilbog had created countermeasures who would survive should they bomb or find some other way to attack the place. Monster-Town Ellisburg was maintained in a state resembling a fantasy kingdom by Nilbog's creatures. In order to protect his Kingdom and its children Nilbog fortified it, adding deterrent organisms. These efforts were detected by the PRT and was one of the many reasons they did not remove him.RedX:'''Twenty years of fallout cleanup is better than everyone dying to uberlocasts. It's arguably better than the moral and psychologial hazard of letting Nilbog continue to exist. '''Wildnow: I find there's a trend, and you definitely see it highlighted in PRT quest, but you see it in arguments like this too. The first mistake people make is forgetting the person involved. Nilbog was a human once, who watched TV and rented movies. He was lonely, odd, but fairly intelligent. He has a sense about nuclear weapons. He knows about armies and all that. Crazy as he becomes, he retains that. That's the first mistake. Forgetting that there's a man there, spending weeks and days with his creations, he loves them, they're his art, his existence. But he has his good moments, and he has his depressive, paranoid moments, where he thinks about how they're dying a little faster every generation, and that there's a very real possibility that people might try to assassinate him, or take his creations away from him by fire, gun, or bomb. He thinks about these things. He dwells on them, and he takes measures. ... The PRT has a sense of this. They consider every threat, and they have thinkers and Dragon working to monitor major problem sites. They get a squad of thinkers to check on Nilbog every week or two, and they get responses like "Black!" "Nine!" "Trojan Horses, Director." They think about leaving him alone, and they get a response of "Yellow", "Three" "Poisoned apple trees, sir." from the same three thinkers. They leave him alone, they keep a close eye on him, they have research teams and tinkers work on developing ideas that might get a response from the thinkers that isn't quite so grave, and they keep things quiet, so the public doesn't realize how dangerous that particular situation really is. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Post-Timeskip Things continued in this state for over ten years until the Slaughterhouse Nine came calling. The children paid host to five foreigners over the course of hours even putting on a banquet and entertainment. This was inconsistently appreciated. When Nilbog was removed his 'children' rioted.Sting 26.5 Forces of the Protectorate attempted to contain the threat. Post-Gold Morning It was believed by the public that the Goblins of Goblintown were loose.► Nutty Replied on August 17th, Y1 @ Boosher – This article, search for Nancy Y’s statement. People traveling across the US to get to portals are being warned about multiple threats. Word on the capevine is that with everyone having pulled out, all former quarantine zones are breached. In the US and elsewhere. Nilbog is the one everyone knows about. He’s in custody, his children aren’t. If you’re paying attention to hero groups and their movements, they’re making lots of trips out. They’re tired and people say they’re aloof. I say they’re fighting a hard fight and they’re keeping their distance from public and media because they don’t want us to know it. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.1 They were trying to scramble and make a living much like everyone else, while fighting everyone else.Those of her kind who ventured into the human’s civilization didn’t tend to return. She knew it was a risk. She knew she had a one percent chance when it came to this. She’d said her goodbyes accordingly. Blackspot would be left in charge. He’d been unwell lately, and he might be too unwell to lead their group. He was thirteen and that made him old, and after their discussion, her communicating in broken English and gesture and him communicating in chirp, he’d agreed. She suspected he’d made the decision because he hoped she would bring their king back somehow. It was Blackspot’s only chance at being recycled and made into new life. Lump would be second in command. Lump had been injured a year ago, after running into humans. He barely moved now. When he died, the group would be more free to move, but they wouldn’t leave him behind until then. Lump was one of the only big ones that were left. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 II A Queen would later lend some of the king's former subjects aid.“Hello,” the small creature on Amy’s shoulder said, voice high. A few people glanced over....“You have a machine body, and you don’t smell much like flesh or blood.” “Be polite,” Amy said. “It’s good!” Dot exclaimed. “So special, to have something made like that. A lot of love and care.” ... “My Red Queen does good work with a lot of love too,” Dot said. “I’ve seen the work she does,” Sveta said. ... “My Red Queen has fixed a few of my kind. Big ones, weird ones. She could fix you. She can make you just as wonderful in shape and strong enough you don’t need the body.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.8 Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments